Xmas Daze
by Northumbrian
Summary: Christmas is coming and there is a lot to be done. When the Potters offer to look after the children of their Muggle friends, the Charltons, Annie (and her mum) meet Harry's biggest friend. The result? A Xmas daze.


**Author's Note:** The spelling and grammar in this particular chapter are - eccentric - I think that's the best word. There's a reason for this, I hope you understand.**  
**

**Annie Charlton an' the World's Most Ginormous Santa**

Good morning, Raggedy Maggie.

It dunt sound like Mummy an' Daddy is awake yet, shall we stay in bed for a bit?

What did you do yesterday, Raggedy Maggie?

You laid on my bed? All day? Well! That was very lazy. I was not lazy. I had a very siting day. A very es-siting day I means.

Inna morning we went swimming.

We did! We always goes swimming onna Sat'day morning, Maggie. Has you forgotted? Mummy says I is going to be a good swimmer. Better than her. Yesterday I almost catched up with Al, an' he is lots bigger than me.

After, Mummy an' Daddy went to town to go shopping. They dint take me or Henry.

I wanted to go shopping wiff them, but they said that town would be hobbible. They telled me it would be noisy an' busy an' crowded, cos it's not long 'til Christmas. An' Mummy said she had lots of boring shopping to do, an' they wooden have time go to a toy shops with me. An' Daddy just laughed.

Mummy said that instead of town, we was going to Al an' Lily an' James house, to Drake-soff, for Mummy an' Daddy could go shopping. Next Sat'day Al an' Lily an' James is coming to our house, cos James's Mummy an' Daddy is going shopping.

I knows that you wants to go to Drake-soff Raggedy Maggie. I as'ed, but Mummy wooden let me take you wiff me. She said you might get lost, or dirty. An' she said I would be very sad if you was lost or dirty. But you will see Al an' Lily next Sat'day.

James' mummy an' daddy taked me an' Henry to Drake-soff an' we had snausage samiches for lunch, an' cake. An' you will never guess who I has see'd when I was there.

I see'd Santa, he was ginormous. He was a most ginormous Santa inna world. An' I had a great venture with Santa an' Al an' Lily.

Yes, I did. I will tell you all 'bout it. It is a true story, not like some stories what isn't true. It's true cos I see'd it wiff my own eyes. It mus' be true if I see'd it. That's what Mummy says. An' she knows!

After we eated the cake, James an' Henry went out to play. They wooden let us go wiff them, cos Henry wooden let us. I as'ed why an' he said 'cos we was too little. I said I was not little. I is nearly four. He said four is little. Sometimes, Henry is hobbible to me. That's naughty, cos I'm his sister.

James's mummy an' daddy said we could play inna big room. Al went up to his bedroom to get his friend Dragon what his Uncle Charlie gived him, an' Lily an' me was playing wiff the bricks, sept she went to see her Mummy, cos she needed a wee-wee.

So, I was all by myself in a big room at Drake-soff an' I was making the bricks into a big tower, waiting for Al an' Lily coming back, an' that's when Santa came.

He did, Maggie, he really truly did.

I shall tell you. You must be patient, Maggie. I is tellin you a siting story, a very es-siting story.

The fireplace inna big room is very big. It went whoosh, an' there he was. Was like magic. First, just me, then—whoosh—me an' Santa. He must of come down a chimney, just like what Santa does. He stepped out of a fire. He did Maggie. An' it was all flamey an' green an' hot an' stuff, but he wasn't burny.

He was ginormous. He was bigger than the biggerest man I has ever see'd. He was biggerer than Daddy! He had a big furry coat, an' a big beard. The beard wasn't white an' fluffy, was sort of grey an' brushy.

No, Maggie, his big furry coat wasn't red, was sort of brown an' a bit dirty. But he had a big leather bag on his back.

I knows his coat should be red, but Santa's coat must get dirty if he's goin' down lots'n'lots of chimneys, mustn't it? Sobvious.

'Hello little girl,' he said in a big an' boomy sort of voice. 'Who're you, then?'

'Annie,' I said. 'Why have you come down a chimney today, Santa? Is not Christmas for weeks an' weeks.'

An' then Al comes back with Dragon. 'Who're you?' Al asks.

'He's Santa, silly,' I tells Al. 'He come down a chimney, I see'd him.'

'I in't seen you fer a long, time, little Al,' Santa said. 'Forgotten me, 'ave yer? Yer look more an' more like yer dad every time I see yer.' His voice was all grumbly-gruff-like, Just like daddy is when he's reading stories 'bout giants an' things.

That's when James's mummy come in with Lily. She looked a bit cross, an' Santa looked really worried. That's probly cos, really, he's not supposed to get caught by grown-ups.

'Santa has comed down a chimney,' I said. 'An' he's ginormous.'

'You're early,' James's mummy said. 'You're supposed to be coming tomorrow.'

'Yeah,' Santa said. 'Sorry 'bout that, Ginny.'

'It's not Christmas tomorrow, neither,' I said.

James's mummy said that Santa's name was Hagrid, an' that he'd come to help wiff a Christmas tree. An' Al said he wanted to help Santa Hagrid wiff a tree, an' Lily said me too.

Then James's daddy came inna big room an' he asked me what had happened. I telled him that ginormous Santa had come down a chimney, an' he said I was a clever girl.

Santa Hagrid was really sorry bout being an whole day early but he said that had to get a trees for the head miss sprout onna next day. That's today.

Mummy already asked me, Maggie. I dunno what a head miss sprout is, but that's what he said, honest.

James's daddy said Santa Hagrid was his friend, an' he'd known him ever since he was a little boy.

Santa Hagrid said if we wanted to call him Santa Hagrid that was alright.

So I said, 'Hello Santa Hagrid, pleased to meet you,' an' I held out my hand, cos people shake hands when they meet. Is polite, Daddy says.

Santa Hagrid was very happy an' he laughed an' he shook my hand. Sept he only used his thumb an' one finger, cos his hand was ginormous, too. Then he asked me what I wanted for Christmas, so I tole him. An then Al an Lily tole him an' all.

Santa Hagrid an' James's mummy an' daddy said, seeing as he was here a day early, we could all help. We could all go outside an' look for a lovely Christmas tree an' Santa Hagrid would chop it down. They tole us it had to be big, but little enough to fit inside the big room.

I said that the big room was very big an' we could get a very ginormous tree, even more ginormous than what Santa Hagrid was, an' he laughed a lot an' said yes. He said I was a clever girl an' all.

So James's mummy an' daddy helped us put on our coats an' hats cos it was cold an' a bit rainy outside, an' we all went out wiff Hagrid Santa. James's daddy shouted loud, an' James an' Henry came. They was all muddy an' clarty, cos they'd been making a secret den, but James's mummy wasn't cross. They was really surprised to see Santa Hagrid. I think Henry was a little bit scared, but James said, 'hello Uncle Hagrid,' an' ran over an' hugged him onna leg.

I said, 'He's called Santa Hagrid, James,' and Henry said yes he looks a lot like Santa 'sept bigger.

We all went into a forest an' looked an' looked an' looked for a really good tree. Me an' Lily held hands cos she's still little, not like me, an' we looked everywhere. James's mummy shouted for us cos she was standing in front of a tree.

She asked us, 'What about this one, girls?'

Lily said yes was nice, an' I looked. It was a lovely tree an' I said 'Is a lovely tree. I think is just the right size.'

So James's mummy shouted for everyone an' they all came.

She said, 'The girls have chosen this tree, what do you think, Harry?' Harry is what James's daddy is called.

He said, 'This is a great tree. Well done, Lily, well done Annie.'

Santa Hagrid opened his big leather sack, an' you know what was in it, Maggie?

No it wasn't presents, silly, cos is not Christmas yet. It was a great big ask. I mean ak-us … axe, for chopping down a tree.

James's mummy an' daddy said we hadda stan' back while Santa Hagrid chopped. Lily said why an' James tole her cos if a tree falls on you it'll squash you dead. Lily said wooden, cos her daddy would save her. James's mummy said yes probly but best not take any chances.

James's daddy said when tree was gonna fall we should all shout timber. I asked why an' James's daddy said he dunno but that's what you're supposed to do.

Santa Hagrid went chop-chop-chop. It was really loud an' great big bits of wood went flying everywhere. When Santa Hagrid said, 'It's going,' we all shouted timber as loudly loud as we could. The tree went creak, creak, crack an' it felled over. We danced an' cheered.

Then Santa Hagrid got a rope from his sack an' he tied it to the bottom of the tree an' pulled an' pulled an' he dragged it toward the house an' we all grabbed the rope an' helped. Even Lily. James's mummy dint help though, she just walked behind waving some twigs. The tree was easy to drag.

So we dragged an' dragged the tree until we got to Drake-soff, an' James's daddy opened the great big windows an' we dragged the tree inside. Then Santa Hagrid lifted the tree up, all by his self, an' we all had a very portant job. We had to stan' right back an' tell him when the tree was straight.

When it was straight, James's daddy put a big wooden tub under it. Santa Hagrid put the tree in the tub an' asked us all if it was really straight. We all said yes an' when James's mummy said yes James's daddy crawled under the tree.

James wanted to go under the tree, an' Henry. But James's daddy said no not until he'd fixed it. Nearly straight way he said was fixed, so Santa Hagrid let go an' it was fixed. The tree was big an' tall an' straight but there was lots of twigs an' mud an' stuff on it.

James's mummy said good work everyone I think is time for a drink an' biscuits. James's daddy took us down inna kitchen but Santa Hagrid an' James's mummy didn't come wiff us.

I had a norange juice an' some chocklick biscuits an' they was nice. I said we should take some choclick biscuits for Santa Hagrid so we did an' he said thanks an' eated them.

James's mummy had got all the twigs an' mud offa tree an' it looked nice.

There was lots an' lots of boxes in front of the tree, an' they was full of bore-balls an' tinsels. So we put all of the glittery pretty things onna tree.

Cording to James's mummy, it's called dressing the tree.

We couldn't reach very high so one at a time Santa Hagrid lifted us as high as the sky so we could mostly reach the very top branches. Lily went first an' then me an' it was just like flying. When we'd finished it was the bestest tree ever.

When we'd finished we all went out to play inna forest. Santa Hagrid came too, an' he played wiff us. He tole us that there was truckles living in some of the trees. He said truckles was plants what could walk. I see'd something inna tops of a tree. Henry didn't, an he said I was lying but I wasn't.

We was inna forest till after it got dark. That's when Mummy came, for to collect me an' Henry.

An' that was my venture, Raggedy Maggie.

I think I'll get up now.


End file.
